priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng
'''Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng '''is the Vietnamese gameshow based on US version of The Price Is Right. The show was broadcast on VTV3. Started on May, 2018, the show was hosted by Hồng Phúc, announcer by Lưu Minh Vũ (Vũ 'Thu Ngân'). Show Personnel Hosts * Lại Văn Sâm (26/06 - 12/2004 and 30/03/2014) * Lưu Minh Vũ (2005 - 06/2012 and 30/03/2014) * Trần Hồng Ngọc (07/2012 - 06/2016 and 12/2016 - 04/2018) * Dương Hồng Phúc (05/2018-Present) Announcers * Trần Quang Minh * Lưu Minh Vũ One Bid Four contestants are selected by the announcer, and proceed to Contestant's Row with loud cheers, high fives and fanfare. A prize is showcased, and each contestant gives a bid on it. The four contestants bid in order from right to left, and must bid as close as they can to the actual retail price without going over. Contestants bid in dollars and not cents (as the retail prices are rounded off to the nearest dollar) and may not bid the same amount as any player bid previously for that prize. The contestant who bids closest to the actual retail price without going over wins the prize and then gets to play a pricing game. The contestant in the fourth podium begins the first One Bid. For subsequent rounds, a new audience member is then selected to fill the vacated seat on Contestant's Row, and gives the first bid. If all four contestants overbid (the bids are higher than the prize's actual retail price), three short buzz tones sound, the lowest bid is announced and the bids are reset, and the process starts over (lower than the announced lowest bid) until one contestant gets a proper winning bid. Like the Australian version, the show had 4 One Bid rounds. Pricing Games Pricing Ganes now using (2018-Present) * Đếm ngược (Bonkers) * Số 7 may mắn (Lucky $even) * Chữ X bí ẩn (Secret "X") * Bàn tay vàng (Punch-A-Bunch) * Ong tìm chữ (Spelling Bee) * Két sắt (Safe Crackers) * Không mà có (Grand Game) * Đi siêu thị (Grocery Game) * Chơi golf (Hole in One or Two) Old pricing games * Zigzag (Plinko) * Con đường may mắn (Golden Road) * Sò biển (Shell Game) * Con số may mắn (Money Game) * Một hàng dọc (Line 'Em Up) * Chạy đua (Race Game) * Mạo hiểm (Danger Price) * Chú tễu (Joker) * Đồng hồ may mắn (Clock Game) * Điểm thưởng (Bonus Game) * Xúc xắc (Dice Game) * Đổi chỗ (Make Your Move) * Túi ba gang (It's In the Bag) * Lựa chọn thông minh (Most Expensive) * Chìa khóa vàng (Master Key) * Đồng vàng (Pass The Buck) * Lá bài may mắn (Card Game) Showcase Showdown The Showcase Showdown was have 2 players/round (similar to Australian version). The contestants are lined up by their winnings (lowest to highest). The object of the game is to come as close to 100 points (1,000,000 dong) as you can without going over. Unlike US version, anything over $1.00 not loses the game (e.x: total 2 spins for he/she was 120 points, he/she get 20 points (20,000 dong)). From July 28, 2018 episode, if a contestant got 100 points, he/she will win 1,000,000 VND and another present (either 10,000,000 VND or a hug). The present was chosen in the first showcase showdown.